Born This Way
by Raven Phantomhive
Summary: Mikan is the best singer and dancer in all of Japan, but there's a problem she is a tomboy...will someone make her straight and girly again. Read and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Someone's POV**

Hi I am Mikan Sakura I have a boy cut hair, but it's starting to grow, I am the best singer and dancer in Japan you think I'm perfect? THINK AGAIN I am a certified tomboy I fell in love with girls and I even dated some yeah I know it's disgusting, but why the hell would I care? Besides even I AM a girl I'm still hot as a guy in other girl's point of view for example 'Hotaru Imai' we are currently in a relationship.

Now I am currently sitting in a limo going to Gakuen Alice I'll be living there from now on because I have alices or whatever, but who cares? I get to see Hotaru again after 9 months.

I blushed when I remembered the day I kind of…courted her.

"Excuse me miss we are here" the driver said cutting my train of thoughts.

I stepped outside the black limousine with my luggage. "Ohayou new student" a gay voice said I looked at him and he was…gay you know how I thought of him being gay? HE WAS WEARING A FUCKING TUTU I don't even wear those.

"Hi gay" I said he pouted "now come on follow me" he said still pouting. He led me through large hallways it was so silent I could hear my heartbeat

The freak opened large mahogany doors revealing a man in his 20's reviewing some documents I stepped in and he immediately looked up

"Ah Mikan Sakura you must be our new student" he said "nice to meet you I am your Principal here is your schedule and you rabbit card it's for buying things you want you will be a special star and dangerous ability class please follow Narumi have a nice day" a smile on his face I didn't even have time to utter a word because the freak dragged me away

Soon enough after all that dragging we were in front of a noisy classroom "wait here till I say you could come in" the freak said and TWIRLED inside the classroom

I was annoyed with what I was wearing I had a mini skirt, a long sleeved polo and knee length boots God its so girly so I wore a chocker and tons of ballers.

"come in" the freak said.

I stepped in with a stoic face "Mikan Sakura, 14 years old, Nullification and S.E.C., Special star and Dangerous Abilities" I said

Everyone gasped I guess I'm sort of famous around here "any questions?" the freak asked. "ok Imai" he said IMAI? IMAI?

My head whipped to his eyes' direction there I saw a girl with shoulder length hair and cold violet eyes "hotaru" I whispered "What are you doing here? And what are S.E.C?" she asked or more like demanded

"Hmmm to meet a 'friend' and Steal, Copy and Erase" I calmly answered slightly blushing she really grew beautiful through all these months "BAKA! You didn't come here earlier I missed you" she said i think everyone was surprised since their eyes widened

The freak cleared his throat and said "your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga the sleeping boy over there and free time JA!" and finally exited

I walked to the sleeping guy and sat next to him while stares are directed at me. Pretty soon a girl with green hair stood in front of me "I SUMIRE SHOUDA FORBID YOU TO SIT NEXT TO MY NATSUME HYUUGA" she declared confidently

"Get out of my view slut" I said ignoring her declaration her face turned red I smirked and levitated her to her seat, not before gluing her butt to the seat

Hotaru approached me I just looked up and smiled "Hey" I started she held my hand gripping it tight like I was going to disappear nonetheless I gripped it back

She still had that special place in my heart "Hi" she finally answered all eyes were on us I glared at each one, they quickly got back to their business

"Oi lesbi don't be so PDA" a manly voice said behind me I glared at him "oh my God your gay?" I teased "What the fuck? Im straight" he said angrily while muttering colourful string of words

"Baka don't ignore me why did you come here you had freedom" the girl beside me said, again I looked up and stared at her piercing orbs "Like I said I wanted to see a 'friend' freedom is nothing without her" I explained

I could feel the room heat up, but I just shrugged. Hotaru was blushing while I smirked "why you didn't miss me? I could escape if you don't want me he-" I was cut off "I missed you, you baka" she admitted in a hushed voice

I chuckled "you said so in your letters" Hotaru hit my head with one of her inventions, but I dodged it easily I mean I DID go to dance school right

"Oi little girl your name?" the man beside me said

WASN'T HE LISTENING?...oh right he was sleeping "Mikan Sakura" he had no reaction which surprised me

"yours?" I asked

"Natsume Hyuuga" he said oh I just noticed his eyes were crimson I was mesmerized "I love your eyes" I unconsciously said he stared at me suspiciously

"your bi aren't you?" he asked

"yeah" I answered PROUDLY it's who I am so…yeah I'm proud

He merely nodded. He's not like any other some guys would be surprised and walk out on me and never return this guy is different he never even judged me he would be a good friend

I smiled one of my rare smiles at him "let's be friends neh?" I said he look startled about it, but smiled a micro-smile and said "whatever little girl"

The grip on my hand tightened I looked at the gorgeous girl beside me oh my God I think she's jealous I shot her an apology look while she nodded

I pulled her on my lap I could feel her blush; I couldn't, but laugh at her reaction.

* * *

**Abnormal POV**

"Natsume, Hotaru let's eat together" I invited they both nodded.

**Table of the cafeteria…**

Hotaru was munching on crab (that Mikan bought for her), Mikan and Natsume was eating pasta and chicken

"Since when were you and Imai together?" Natsume suddenly asked the brunette

The nullifier and inventor both chocked, when they got over it "November 14" the both answered in unison

"Come on little girl it's time for Singing classes or whatever" Natsume said, Mikan and Hotaru nodded. All the time they were walking was an awkward silence Hotaru was glaring daggers at Natsume while Mikan just kept smiling nervously.

The brunette knew that her 'girlfriend' is getting jealous over Natsume getting her attention. Mikan couldn't stand it she checked if people were there.

Mikan pulled Hotaru and kissed her cheek. Natsume's eyes widened at this quick action.

The raven-haired lass just walked in a daze the brunette just couldn't help, but chuckle at her reaction. "Your pretty for someone who's bi" Natsume stated Mikan stopped chuckling and blushed

"S-shut up you p-perv" she stuttered

"Ok we're hear" Hotaru said finally out of her daze

We entered the classroom with Hotaru letting go of Mikan's hand. The three sat together at the back of the room

A blonde haired girl walked in the classroom, she had a gentle smile "good afternoon" she said "good afternoon sensei" everyone greeted

"so i heard we have a new student" she said "please come up here and sing for us" the brunette stiffened nonetheless went in front

"so here's the challenge it has to be about believing in yourself and knowing your special" the sensei said.

Mikan thought long and hard for a while and began to sing

**_Firework_**

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

All of her classmates clapped she had the most angelic voice as everyone though it would be meanwhile, someone was fuming at the back of the room

Jealousy building up from all the attention "I BET I CAN SING BETTER!" she yelled as a challenge all went silent with Mikan staring at her

"Now Now Luna-san she's only new" the sensei tried to talk her out of it

"I DON'T CARE!" Luna yelled

"Sensei it's ok" Mikan said dangerously calm

"ok let's have a singing contest later at lunch in the cafeteria Natsume an Hotaru are the judge for better a better challenge, 2 songs " Luna said smirking

Mikan nodded not interested in what she was saying and got to her seat. After the little argument the poor blonde sensei just thought the about random stuff.

**At the Cafeteria….**

Luna stepped up a random table while Mikan did the same. "OK LET'S START YOUR FIRST KOIZUMI" Mikan said loudly since she was on the other side of the room.

**Christina Aguilera - Keeps Gettin' Better **

_Step back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now  
I'll make it sweet on the lips as it can knock you out  
Shut up I don't care what you say  
Cuz when we both in the ring you're gonna like it my way  
Yeah baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet  
And you'll be loving it_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better  
Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better_

_In the blink of an eye  
In the speed of the light  
I'll hold the universe up  
And make your planets collide  
When I strap on my boots  
And I slip on my suit  
You see the vixen in me  
Becomes an angel for you_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better_

_Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better  
Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better_

Half of the people are clapping making Luna smirk in victory. "your turn" she mouthed

Mikan started to sway her hips lightly why dancing to the tune of the song.

**PRETTY GIRL ROCK **

I can do the pretty girl rock rock rock rock  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Now what's your name?_

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry looking at my derri-  
erre, you can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's witcha  
I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry looking at my derri-  
erre, you can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's witcha  
I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

_All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock_  
_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock_

_Now where you at?_

_If you're looking for me you can catch me (pass by)_  
_Cameras flashing_  
_Bet he turned his head just as soon as I passed him_

_Girls think I'm conceited cause I know I'm attractive  
Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?_

_Get yourself together don't hate (never do it),_  
_jealousy is the ugliest trait (don't ever do it)_  
_I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty_  
_And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me_

_All eyes on me when I walk in_  
_No question that this girl's a 10_  
_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_  
_My walk, my talk the way I dress_  
_It's not my fault so please don't trip_  
_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_  
_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_

_Doing the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
_Do the pretty girl rock rock_  
_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock_  
_Get low witcha pretty girl rock rock_  
_Steal the show witcha pretty girl rock rock_  
_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock_  
_Sing it with me now_

_All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.  
My walk my talk the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful [x2]_

The room went silent after a few seconds all of them clapped and cheered since her voice so wonderful and she hit the right notes.

Luna fumed. The blonde haired girl started swaying her hips and bending over so the guys could see her cleavage yes, she's THAT desperate.

**Loosen up my buttons**

_Chorus: _  
_I'm tellin ya ta loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_But you keep frontin (uh) _  
_Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_But i see nothin' (uh) _  
_Im telling ya ta loosin up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_But you keep frontin (uh) _  
_Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_But i see nothin' (nothin') _  
_Repeat 3x _

_Verse: _  
_Typical,hardly the type i fall for, _  
_I like when the physical, don't leave me askin for more _  
_Im a sexy mama, _  
_Who knows just how to get what I wanna _  
_What i wanna do is bring this on ya _  
_That backup the things that i told ya _  
_You been sayin all the right things all along _  
_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off _

_Hook: _  
_Baby can't you see _  
_How these clothes are fittin on me _  
_And the heat comin from this beat _  
_Im about to blow, I don't think you know _  
_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/the_pussycat_dolls/loosen_up_my_ ]_  
_Chorus: _  
_Im tellin ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_But you keep frontin (uh) _  
_Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_But i aint see nothin' (uh) _  
_I'm tellin' ya to Loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_But you keep frontin (uh) _  
_Sayin what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_But i aint see nothin (nothin') _  
_Im tellin ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _  
_But you keep frontin (uh) _  
_Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _  
_But i aint see nothin' (nothin') _

_Verse: _  
_You say your a big boy, but I can't agree _  
_'cause the love you said you had ain't been put on me _  
_I wonder if im just too much for you _  
_Wonder, if my kiss don't make you just... _  
_Wonder, what i got next for you _  
_What you wanna do _  
_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours _  
_I can see just like most guys _  
_That your game don't please _

_Hook: _  
_How these clothes are fittin on me _  
_And the heat comin from this beat _  
_Im about to blow, I don't think you know _

_Repeat chorus till end_

Mikan stared at with pure disgust none of the people in the cafeteria cheered they were still silent which made Luna kick the tray in front he her

_**Born This Way –Lady Gaga**_

_[Intro]  
It doesn't matter if you love him,  
Or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby_

[Verse 1]  
My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

"there's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"  
She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"

"so hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

[Chorus]  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'cause god makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

[Post-chorus]  
Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born-  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
Don't be!

[Verse 2]  
Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth

In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital h-i-m (hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)

[Chorus]  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'cause god makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born-  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

[Bridge]  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave

[Chorus]  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'cause god makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

[Outro]  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  


All of them clapped, but the clapping and cheering died down when Natsume and Hotaru both stepped up on the table

"winner is…Mikan Sakura" both teens said in unison.

Luna's jaw dropped she couldn't believe she lost to a girl _like her. _She hated that idea so she walked out with everyone getting out of her way.

The three teens jumped of the table, because they were chased down by the fan boys and fan girls. They finally lost them when they entered Mikan's room.

Natsume sat down on Mikan's bed and caught his breath. He looked at her bedside table there was a picture of Mikan kissing Hotaru on her cheek.

Hotaru watched some TV while Mikan lay on the floor with her arms as her pillow. Natsume plopped down next to Mikan for company

"hey Natsume" she said smiling "hi POLKADOTS" he said

3…

2…

1…

"P-PERVERT! How did you see?" she yelled "when you were dancing on the table" he explaine "o-oh" she stuttered blushing madly

"So Polka why do you LOVE girls and not boys?" he asked out of curiosity "b-because I'm afraid of falling in love with one" she explained

Natsume had the feeling she doesn't want to talk about it so he shrugged it off. He heard calm breathing beside him "God this girl can sleep" he muttered

_I'm going to find out that secret even if it's the last thing I do _he thought with a smirk.

**Please review on me I know it's not good :( forgive me! i can relate since my friend is a lesbi please review flames are allowed :) :|**


	2. Seduce, Kiss and Sleep

**Hey There,**

**I hope you enjoy this story ****I apologize if it's disgusting…all of the things that happened to Mikan either happened to me or happened to my friend (no I don't kiss girls) this story is mostly based on personal experience PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

Mikan woke up finding herself on her bed with Hotaru hugging her, the brunette smiled when she found her beloved one so close to her

"I remember what I said to you I'll be your Hero and you'll be my Heroine I'll always be there to save your day" Mikan muttered to herself

Mikan looked at the clock it was 6:30 a.m.

She stood up and showered. Mikan came out wearing a polo tucked in her jeans with black vans.

When she stepped out of the bathroom the brunette saw, the raven haired lass drying her hair in front of the mirror

The raven haired girl wore a skirt, tank top, with a leather jacket and white converse that are like boots.

Mikan stood in front of another mirror combing her boy cut hair. "Hotaru come on let's get breakfast" Mikan said "ok let's go" Hotaru said

* * *

**At the cafeteria…**

Before entering Mikan and Hotaru let go of each other's hand and went in the doors. Half of the girls and boys drooled at Mikan's sight

YES THE GIRLS DROOLED FOR MIKAN SINCE SHE LOOKED LIKE A HOT A BOY. The boys drooled because of her perfect body and beautiful face.

Hotaru TRIED her best not to glare or shoot any of them, she IS the jealous type. "Don't be jealous you already claimed me and you know that I love you" Mikan muttered softly only enough volume for Hotaru to hear

Hotaru blushed at the sudden statement "T-that i-is so c-cheesy" she stuttered Mikan smirked at her statement.

"Oh it's Hyuuga and…who is he?" the brunette said she saw Natsume sitting with a blonde haired boy. Mikan was about to run when she forgot Hotaru is a slow runner

"AH!" Hotaru yelped lowly Mikan carried her and ran to Natsume's table. Natsume and the blonde boy looked at them with a weird look

Hotaru jumped down and plopped down on as seat as Mikan sat beside her. "Natsume!" the brunette exclaimed

"Mikan" he said stoically "who's he?" the brunette asked with a finger on her bottom lip "Ruka Nogi my best friend he sits beside me, but he was absent yesterday" he said eating his omelette

"Hi I'm Mikan Sakura" the brunette introduced herself with her charming/boyish smile Ruka blushed "Natsume I think I'm gay" he said

"What the fuck Ruka? Why'd you think of that" Natsume said chocking on his food "cause I'm blushing because of this dude" Ruka said "Fuck Nogi that is a fucking girl what fuck is wrong with you?" Natsume said exasperatedly

Mikan laughed out loud, Natsume smacked the poor blonde, Hotaru was taking pictures of Ruka and the poor blonde is blushing ten shades of red

Then suddenly Mikan was pinned onto the wall. "Luna what the fuck?" she barked "Sakura I just realized how hot you are" Luna said seductively

Hotaru stood there shocked unconsciously clenching her fists. "Come on I know you want me" Luna said licking her lips

Luna kissed Mikan on the lips, the brunette's eyes widened. Mikan under instinct kicked Luna's leg "Ouch Bitch!" Luna yelped "to hell with you Luna" Mikan spat

"N-Natsume where's Hotaru?" MIkan asked "She ran outside" Natsume said nonchalantly "Oh Shit" she said and ran outside

The brunette ran all over the place. She found the raven haired lass under an apple tree hugging her knees.

She sat down beside Hotaru and slung her arm around pulling her closer "Hotaru I'm sorry" the brunette apologized "whatever" Hotaru said

"Im so sorry she forced me to do it it's not like I wasn't paralyzed" she explained her heart breaking seeing her girlfriend like this

Hotaru lifted her head only looking at hazel eyes. Mikan lifted cupped Hotaru's chin and kissed her fully on the lips

It was just a light peck, but for the two it meant so much more than that, unbeknownst to them a pair of crimson eyes was watching the whole scene.

* * *

**Classes…**

"God it's math" she muttered under her breath it was so boring for her so she just stared out the window

"MS SAKURA!" Jinno yelled making Mikan stand up in a flash "yes?" she asked calmly "since you were so fond of staring at the window mind telling me the answer to this equation?" Jinno said with a smirk

Mikan looked at the board while smirking it was too easy "33" she answered, Jinno's eyes widened "that was advance we never even started the lesson" he said

Mikan sat down and stared out the window some more.

* * *

**In the middle of the fucking night…**

Every student was asleep besides one MIKAN SAKURA. She grabbed a jacket and put on her shoes. The brunette jumped out the window and walked around the school

Feeling the cool breeze brushing through her skin. Mikan found a vast Sakura tree she gazed at her beauty and smelled the flowers that are blooming upon it.

The brunette lied down feeling the grass tickle her. "Polka what are you doing here?" a familiar voice said "I couldn't sleep so I'm chilling here" she responded without looking at the boy

She hear a small thud that only means one thing Natsume was sleeping beside her "want me to sing to you?" he said Mikan nodded happily

Natsume lifted Mikan's head and rested it on his arm; he pulled Mikan closer to him for fear that she would feel cold

_**Count on me – Bruno Mars **_

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there and I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends  
Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there and I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there 'cause that's what friend  
Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there and I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends  
Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Soon enough Mikan's breathing calmed indicating she was already asleep, Natsume smirked "You really are good at something….sleeping" he muttered "well good night Polka" he was greeted by a world of darkness.

**Hope you liked it! Please review **

**I'm working on some stories to check them out**

**-You are the best thing that ever happened to me**

**-Innocent Childhood**


	3. I love her right?

**Hey there,**

**Please read and try to enjoy feel free to review, but dont flame :) i know my mistakes and typo or whatever K ENJOY **

**Lots of Love,**

**Raven Phantomhive :)**

* * *

The brunette heard the birds sing and felt grass tickling her bare skin. Mikan felt warm and safe. She sighed in contentment.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. All she saw was crimson.

_Crimson clashed with Hazel_

"Red?" she questioned in a hushed voice. The brunette's eyes widened "Natsume" she breathed "finally" the lad said.

She finally realized their position. Mikan's arms hugged his torso. Natsume's arms were snaked around Mikan's waist. Mikan's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. She was blushing five shades of red.

"W-what the fuck?" she said "Thought you were with Imai?" Natsume questioned with scrunched up eyebrows "YES I AM!" she barked completely forgetting about their position.

Mikan is very overprotective when it comes to Hotaru she make's sure no one says something bad about her.

"Woah chill I was only joking" Natsume said chuckling "Jerk" she muttered under her breath "Oh my God what time is it?" she said yawning "hmm 6:10" he said checking his wristwatch and dropping it back to Mikan's waist.

All of a sudden, a shadow loomed over them "OI BAKAS STOP BEING SO PDA" a cold voice said, the brunette's eyes widened in shock.

"H-hotaru" she stuttered letting go of Natsume "I-Imai what are you doing here?" Natsume asked. Hotaru glared daggers at him "I should be asking YOU that" Hotaru spat.

Mikan sat up. "Hotaru this is not what it looks like" Mikan tried to explain "not what it looks like?" Hotaru barked "Mikan you were hugging THAT bastard" the lass spat out pointing at the lad.

"DAMN IT HOTARU" Mikan spat out. Hotaru and Natsume froze. They never saw this side of Mikan before. Hotaru piped down out of shock and/or fear.

The brunette calmed herself down before she could even say something bad to her beloved raven haired lass.

"This is what I don't like about you, you tend to overlook things, you jump into your own conclusions without even telling me and the worst is you always get jealous" Mikan said in a hushed tone.

Hotaru and Mikan could feel her heart breaking "I-I think we need to cool off" Mikan said covering her eyes with her bangs.

"I-I understand" the raven haired girl said then ran off to nowhere. "You ok?" the crimson eyed boy asked the brunette lass.

"N-no it hurts…it hurts Natsume" she said clutching her chest through her shirt. Natsume felt sorry for the girl in front of him.

He hugged him burying her face on his chest. "It's going to be ok" he said rubbing her back soothingly. The brunette sobbed more.

Mikan stopped crying. She pulled her head away from his chest "sorry for your shirt" she muttered softly "it's ok" he said.

"What did she do before?" Natsume asked she breathed in deeply "Before I fell in love with her she already fell for me, but at that time I loved…Anna at that time all I knew was me and Hotaru loved each other as best friends…i-I told her I was going to confess to Anna since I knew she fell for me too" she stopped it was too painful

"I told Hotaru we got into a friends quarrel next thing I knew Hotaru has beaten up Anna for no apparent reason it was after 2 months I started to develop some feelings for Hotaru then…she told me the truth about Anna" She said finally finishing her story.

"Oh" was all he said "o-ok let's go we need to get ready" MIkan said then ran off to her room.

* * *

**At the classroom…**

Inside you'll find a brunette sleeping…or is she?

Mikan was wearing green hoody, black denim shorts and black converse. On her arm were ton of ballers and on her neck was a long guitar string.

She always ties a guitar string around her neck whenever she is upset to the point that she wants to break down.

"Oi what's up with the guitar string around your neck?" Natsume asked with concern evident in his voice "I use it whenever I'm upset" she whispered. Her head was still lying on her arms.

Natsume was wearing a blue v-neck, jacket, jeans and vans. On his arm was tons of ballers just like Mikan.

He sat down on his chair and rested his feet on the table. "Come on little girl let's be upset together" he invited.

Mikan looked at him. She shrugged and leaned on his broad shoulder "it hurts so much" she said "I know" he said patting her head.

The two slept after a full 7 minutes. Jinno walked in the classroom and saw this. For once he let it slide because she answered his question yesterday.

Everyone groaned as he continued the lesson planned.

* * *

**Lunch…**

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka an Hotaru sat on the same table. Awkward silence enveloped the four. Ruka sat across from Mikan while Natsume sat beside her. Hotaru sat across Natsume.

"I'm done" Hotaru said, pushed her tray and left without another word. Mikan closed her eyes and gritted her teeth she 'knows' Hotaru and she knew that Hotaru is broken hearted.

She felt weight on her shoulders. The brunette peeked with one eye and saw Natsume "it's going to be alright" Natsume assured her.

**Mikan's POV**

I felt my eyes sting when I heard what he had to say. No not right now. Not in front of all these people I only allow two people two see through me and that's Natsume and Hotaru.

I've been here less than ten days and I became so close with Natsume? That is so weird. Ruka I can tell some of my secrets.

"Want to skip school?" Natsume asked me with a comforting tone. I didn't have energy to talk heck I don't even have energy to eat.

I just looked at him and nodded. I cant see it in his eyes pity and concern, but there is this one emotion that I couldn't read.

* * *

_**In her room…Normal POV**_

Mikan sat there on her couch watching TV while waiting for Natsume.

_Knock Know Knock_

"It's open" she called. The door opened revealing a raven haired boy with…strawberry ice cream and two spoons?

The lad sat down beside her and watched TV. "Uh Natsume what is the ice cream for?" Mikan asked "Oh people say ice cream makes you feel better" Natsume said as he threw the lid to a random place.

"here" he said handing a silver spoon to Mikan. The brunette gladly grabbed the spoon and ate the ice cream with him.

Natsume eyed her and seemed to notice that he changed her attire.

Mikan was wearing black short shorts and a red tank top with big bold letters that said "SUICIDAL". Natsume was wearing blue boards shorts and plain white shirt.

Mikan caught him staring at her clothes "just 'cuz I'm a bi doesn't mean I cant wear these clothes" she said while digging in for some more ice cream.

Natsume blushed in embarrassment. But hid it well with his bangs.

"wanna play dance revolution?" MIkan asked a bit excited "hmm sure" Natsume said with a smirk on his handsome face.

Mikan set up the game while Natsume placed the ice cream inside the freezer.

"hmm Level?" Mikan asked "expert" Natsume said "okie dokie then" Mikan said as she set expert as their level.

They dance to the tune of 'dirty little secrets'. Mikan laughed because she always hit the arrows while Natsume laughed at her laugh.

**Mikan's POV**

I looked at Natsume still not missing a beat. I felt butterflies in my stomach is it because I like him? Yeah I do…as a friend.

I love Hotaru.

_I went here just for her, I sacrificed my time for her, I felt happy because of her, I felt pain because of her and I knew how to love because of her…I do love her right? _

**Review :D do you like it? please bear with my crappy writing :)**

**My other stories:**

**:) Innocent Chilhood**

**:) You are the best thing that ever happened to me**

**I am promoting the story: we are who we are :)) **


	4. Claustrophobia

**Hi there, **

**Enjoy and Review :) one part of this story actually happened to me :) it's one part of the story that is SO unbelievable :) **

**Lots of Love,**

**Raven Phantomhive**

* * *

Mikan was walking down the silent hall ways making her way to the Faculty room. She was day dreaming about random things.

_**Love Like Woe Lyrics**  
__**  
J-j-j-j R **_  
_**That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling up the sun  
And I cant get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name? **_

whoa oh oh oh oh  
whoa oh oh oh oh  
I kinda feel like it dont make  
like-like-like it dont make  
feel like it dont make se-se-se-se-sense

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got just to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speakin my name

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe Im superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that Im swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
How can I say no?

Chorus  
Shes got a love like woe  
(whoa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it dont make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
How can I say no?

Chorus  
Shes got a love like woe  
(whoa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it dont make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine?  
(We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine?  
(We'll be just fine)

Chorus  
Shes got a love like woe  
(whoa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)

I kinda feel like it dont make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again  
(repeat)

Pretty soon she stands before the faculty room door.

_Click..._

There stood in front of her was a blonde man with purple eyes. Staring down at her with a big smile pasted on his face "Oh Mikan I'm glad you came" Narumi said "what do you need?" she asked "I just left something in the janitor's closet" Narum said with a hint of worry in his voice "I'll get it" she said with a small smile "Thank you, you saved me" Narumi exclaimed.

* * *

**Outside the janitor's closet…**

The brunette opened the door and went in "no don't close the-" the voice trailed off when Mikan slammed the door close. The brunette stared at the girl in front of her "H-hotaru?" Mikan stuttered. Purple eyes stared at her filled with hurt and love.

"I've been locked here since 1 hour ago" the raven haired lass said. Mikan tried opening the door but it didn't open.

Mikan just sat lied own and used her arms as a pillow. She looked up the rusty ceiling as if she was examining the clouds. Hotaru on the other side just watched her while feeling her heart clench, break and heal all over again. "M-mikan I'm sorry" Hotaru said looking the other direction.

The raven haired lass was expecting a slap or "not forgiven" or something like that, but all she felt was a warm hug from the brunette "you're forgiven" Mikan said. Hotaru did nothing, but enjoy her warmth. "I missed you, you know that?" Mikan said with chuckle.

The raven haired lass blushed madly. Mikan remembered something Hotaru was claustrophobic just like her. But unlike Mikan, Hotaru can't last too long in Enclosed areas only elevators.

The brunette looked at her friend. Hotaru was breathing heavily and sweating a lot "I-I c-can't breathe M-mikan" she panted. "Shit" MIkan muttered. The brunette slammed the door it wont budge. She pounded, kicked and slammed to the door nothing worked.

The brunette looked at Hotaru she was already crying and half conscious. "I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING HELL HOLE" Mikan yelled out of anger finally using her remaining energy slamming against the door.

The wooden door broke into many pieces splintering Mikan "God finally" Mikan said while carrying Hotaru on a piggy back ride. "Must go to the fucking hospital" Mikan muttered running to the hospital with the unconscious Hotaru on her back.

_**At the Hospital…**_

Hotaru was currently in one of the rooms. Mikan was pacing back and forth in the waiting lounge _oh my God I hope she's ok OH MY GOD I would die if anything bad happens to that smart idiot _she thought frustrated. The nurses gave her weird stares saying 'what the hell is this girl thinking?'

Mikan felt dizzy eventually and exited the hospital approaching a Sakura Tree. The brunette lied down using her arms as a pillow. "God I hope she'll be ok" she said feeling her heart clench. A shadow loomed over her. "yo Natsume" Mikan greeted with a fake smile. Natsume lied down beside her "Yo" he said softly.

"Why are you BV?" Natsume asked "Hotaru is in the hospital" Mikan said straight forwardly "oh why so?" Natsume asked "well…we were trapped inside the janitor's closet and she's claustrophobic…she's unconscious" she answered avoiding eye contact "oh" he was speechless.

The brunette looked at his crimson orbs. "The last time that phobia took over her she died for 3 minutes"

_Flashback…_

_Mikan was in the hospital pacing inside Hotaru's hospital room. The raven haired lass lied there on the bed unconscious. The brunette just kept thinking about random stuff that made her worry even more and more. She stopped in her tracks_

_Beeeeep….._

_She looked at the monitor. The line was straight. Almost immediately tears streamed down her cheeks. The brunette crouched down and covered her face. "Hotaru" she whispered and broke down into fits of sobs. _

_After 3 minutes…._

_She looked at the monitor that was scanning her best friend's life. It wasn't a straight line anymore. Her heart skipped a beat it. It took her a few seconds for the information to sink in her mind. "she's alive!" she yelled in happiness while jumping and letting out tears of joy._

_When Hotaru woke up…_

_They were in a comfortable silence when the raven haired lass decided to break it. "You know what? When I was dead I saw Heaven it was so beautiful…but I was still sad…I met Kami-sama but he didn't accept me in Heaven he said 'your mission is not yet complete' and then he sent me back in my own body" Hotaru said gazing on the ceiling._

_Mikan stared at her best friend. "I wonder what your mission was" Mikan said. "who knows" Hotaru said ending their conversation._

_End of Flashback…_

Natsume was surprised hearing this story. He never knew that was eve possible. "Truth is I have claustrophobia too" Mikan said.

"Why DID you go to the janitor's closet?" Natsume asked. MIkan stared at his eyes for 5 minutes recalling WHY she was there anyway "OH MY GOD NARUMI-SENSEI'S THINGS!" she yelled then ran faster than the speed of light.

* * *

_**Dance Troop… **_

Mikan was sitting on the blue mat that was usually set up in club time. "Ok class I will be choosing some of you to dance a song" a red haired boy said "and that is hmm Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Luna". Sumire and Luna smirked creating a plan in their 'tiny' minds.

Mikan stood up and all eyes were on her. The girls stuck up their nose they had a problem with her clothes **(sk8ter boi lyrics sound familiar?) **Mikan was currently wearing a loose blue shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hai Reo" Mikan said casually. The other uncalled students backed away from the mat. Reo rose an elegant brow at their position it. Luna and Sumire were in front Anna and Nonoko behind them followed by Mikan.

"Mikan switch places with Luna and Sumire" he ordered. The two glared at Reo before changing places with the brunette who was smirking. "3…2…1…"

_Click…_

The music started playing.

_**We R who we R…**_

_**Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace **_

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

CHORUS:  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[CHORUS]

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R!

OW!

Mikan posed with her right arm raised up in the air, her pointy finger raised and her head turned to the left. Luna and Sumire did a seductive pose while Anna and Nonoko did the Charlie's Angel thing. The whole class clapped and cheered.

Reo cupped his chin. "hmmm" he hummed "WHAT IS THE FUCKING GRADES?" Luna and Sumire asked angrily. Reo glared at them menacingly. "Mikan is 100, Anna and Nonoko 85, Luna and Sumire…75" Reo said with a micro smile. Mikan, Anna and Nonoko jumped for joy.

Luna went up to Mikan and smirked at her. "You bribed Reo didn't you?" she said accusingly "No" the brunette replied her facial expression turning serious "YES you did you weren't a good dancer…you think your all that? I bet you're just a look alike of Mikan Sakura" Luna said with her smirk growing wider. Mikan looked at her stoically.

"That's it? That's all you can think of? THAT'S your insult? Pathetic" Mikan said calmly. Luna's blushed in embarrassment. "Pathetic bitch" Mikan said then walked out of the room. "This is not over you slut" Luna whispered.

"This school year just keeps getting better and better" a crimson eyed boy said.

* * *

**REVIEWS? :)**

**when i wrote about the...Hotaru dying 3 minutes that actually happened to my friend and i cried continously my friend was like MY Hotaru :) K share **


	5. Raining Polkas

**_Hi there,_**

**_Sorry if i didnt update soon please enjoy :D_**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_Raven Phantomhive_**

* * *

Mikan sat on the window sill. She was staring at the Sakura Trees still thinking about Hotaru she missed the girl so much. "Hotaru" she whispered. She was lost without Hotaru.

The brunette was currently wearing checkered red Polo that reaches up to mid-thigh, tights and high top converse. Her waist length hair was let down, but her a bow was clipped on the right side of her head.

Mikan took a look around the classroom. "Natsume and Ruka aren't here yet" she whispered. None of her close friends are. Mikan decided to jump from the window sill and rest under one of those Sakura trees.

The brunette squatted and jumped down.

_**With Ruka and Natsume…Normal POV**_

"I told you Ruka I'm not in love with her!" a certain crimson eyed. The said lad smirked "Natsume you and I both know you're lying to yourself" Ruka said teasingly. "Leave it" Natsume said.

The blonde lad was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, jeans and black converse. His blonde hair was kept neat with gel, but it was still a tiny bit messy.

The crimson-eyed lad was wearing a red leather jacket over a plain white shirt, jeans and red converse. His raven hair was messy in a hot way.

The two best friends are currently walking to their classrooms while arguing about a certain brunette girl.

"Anyway have you seen Sakura-san yesterday? She seems heartbroken" Ruka stated. But unknown to him Natsume already knows the reason

"Yeah…I never felt this way about anyone before…" Natsume answered. The blonde had a straight face for he already knew it the first day the brunette came to their lives. "so comfort her now" Ruka said playfully.

"As in now?" the lad asked stupidly "yes" Ruka answered as if his best friend can run at the speed of light. Natsume glared.

"Yeah right Ruka as if Mikan could fall from the sky" he said as he spread his arms forward.

Suddenly a brunette fell on his arms. "H-hi Natsume" Mikan greeted with her cheery smile "Hi little girl" Natsume stated wide eyed.

Ruka pouted. "Let Usagi fall from the sky" he chanted as he spread his arms. "Stupid" Natsume and Mikan said in unison. "At least a girl didn't fall on me" he teased.

The blonde laughed like a maniac "P-priceless" he said in between laughs. Natsume scowled "Shut up Nogi" he growled lowly. Ruka tried to stop but failed he even laughed harder.

Natsume sighed. "So polka-dots? How childish" Natsume teased "PERVERT!" she yelled. "so you're planning to skip?" Natsume said still not letting her go. "yeah" she said. "Oh no you don't" Natsume said.

The raven haired lad ran to a tree, climbed up a branch and jumped into their classroom. "Good thing I'm strong" he boasted. The brunette in his arms pouted "I wanted to sleep!" she whined. "I do too, but I go to class because I don't want to be stupid just like you" he teased.

"egotistical jerk"

"Polka"

"pervert"

"childish"

"short eyebrows" she laughed.

Natsume's eyes twitched it's true that his eyebrows were but no one EVER teases him with it. "WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU BRAT?" he barked.

The brunette shivered at his tone. "N-nothing I said you were…uhm…err…hot?" she said insecurely. Natsume smirked "I thought so" he boasted.

The lad walked to her sit and dropped her soon he dropped himself on his own seat.

Mikan rubbed her back "you could've been GENTLER" she whined emphasising the word 'gentler'. "could've" Natsume stated covering his face with a manga. "What's our first subject?" he asked "Vocals" Mikan stated "not like I'm not good".

Natsume smirked "boastful" he said "not like it's not true" Mikan stated leaning on his shoulder "hmm true" he said. Mikan kept moving to the right since she was starting to fall from the chair. "Polka stop moving we only have 30 minutes of sleep" Natsume scolded "I'm falling" she complained.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and lied down. Now Mikan is on top of Natsume. "Better?" Natsume asked "Y-yeah" she blushed. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep

Ruka smiled a knowing smile. "Wait hold on…where am I going to sit?" he said exasperatedly.

The 'sleeping' lad turned his head and smirked.

* * *

_**30 minutes later….**_

Their real sensei was absent so they had a substitute teacher.

Natsume and Mikan were feeling sleepy listening to the teacher's lesson. "Ah Hyuuga and Sakura I see you're bored at my class" the sensei stated dangerously sweet. The whole class ooh-ed at them with a strange glint in their eyes.

"well I want you to compose a song about flying, happiness or having fun" the lady said "to be presented on stage later at lunch". The brunette stood up abruptly "You don't understand I have to visit Ho-" she was cut off to her dismay.

"NO EXCUSES SAKURA" her 'sweet' sensei bellowed. Mikan gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. The brunette sat back down with a scowl and blood emerging from her hands. Ruka took both of her hands and wrapped it with his handkerchiefs.

Natsume glared at their teacher.

* * *

_**Math…**_

Jinno entered the room with a usual scowl on his face. "Ohayou Jinno-sensei" the class chorused "sit down" he ordered. And as usual they obeyed him at once. "And now he teaches us shit we don't even use when we grow up" Mikan muttered.

Ruka and Natsume held back their chuckle since they knew Jinno was onto them. Luna sighed and painted her nails red.

"KOIZUMI! Stand up" Jinno bellowed. Natsume, Ruka and Mikan tensed they thought he heard them. Luna stood up with a scowl. "Since you took an interest you're nail why don't you answer this problem first?" Jinno said with a smirk handing her a piece of chalk.

Luna took the chalk and walked in front of the board. She cowered. The (A/N dumb) blonde didn't even know this in fact she doesn't even listen to the discussions. Luna face her glaring teacher "G-gomene s-sensei I don't know this problem" she stuttered.

"Stay there" he ordered then faced the class. "Anyone want to help this girl?" he asked knowing that no one does. He was right no one raised their hand. No one ever LIKED Luna. The brunette at the back smirked evilly.

"Koizumi you might be held back by this actions or maybe even kicked out" he stated rather happily. The blonde hung her head in shame. Her father can't even control the school.

* * *

_**Free time…**_

Natsume and Mikan started to compose their song.

Mikan bit her ball pen "hmm something 'bout flying or happiness huh? Well I'm feeling so fly like a…" she scribbled it down.

Natsume had a distant look. "Flying" he muttered. He looked at the brunette beside him "I want to fly…" he muttered then scribbled down the paper.

They both smirked "Finished" they whispered to themselves.

* * *

_**Lunch…**_

When lunch came Mikan and Natsume were forced to go on stage. "N-Natsume can you rap for me?" Mikan said playing with her fingers. "Ok sure Polka" he assured "perv" she whispered softly.

Soon the students started crowding the stage. "Ok Natsume you start first" the sensei said with a smirk.

_**Rocketeer.**_

_**Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer**_

_**Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)**_  
_**Up, up here we go, go**_  
_**Up, up here we go, go**_  
_**Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)**_  
_**Up, up here we go, go**_  
_**Where we stop nobody knows**_

_**Where we go, we don't need roads**_  
_**And where we stop nobody knows**_  
_**To the stars if you really want it**_  
_**Got a jetpack with your name on it**_  
_**Above the clouds and the atmosphere**_  
_**Say the words and we outta here**_  
_**Hold my hand if you feeling scared**_  
_**We're flying up, up outta here**_

_**Here we go, come with me**_  
_**There's a world out there that we should see**_  
_**Take my hand, close your eyes**_  
_**With you right here, I'm a rocketeer**_

_**Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)**_  
_**Up, up here we go, go**_  
_**Up, up here we go, go**_  
_**Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)**_  
_**Up, up here we go, go**_  
_**Where we stop nobody knows**_

_**[  
Baby, we can stay fly like a G6  
Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks  
Girl, your always on my mind  
Got my head up in the sky  
And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless  
Yeah, where we at? only few have known  
Were on some next level, super Mario  
I hope this works out, cardio  
Until then let's fly  
Geronimo**_

_**Here we go, come with me**_  
_**There's a world out there that we should see**_  
_**Take me hand, close your eyes**_  
_**With you right here, I'm a rocketeer**_  
_**Let's fly**_

_**Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before**_  
_**But I ain't never seen a face like yours**_  
_**You make me feel like I can touch the planets**_  
_**You want the moon girl, watch me grab it**_  
_**See, I ain't ever seen a star this close**_  
_**You got me stuck by the way you glow**_  
_**I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Here we go, come with me**_  
_**There's a world out there that we should see**_  
_**Take my hand, close your eyes**_  
_**With you right here, I'm a rocketeer**_

_**Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)**_  
_**Up, up here we go, go**_  
_**Up, up here we go, go**_  
_**Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)**_  
_**Up, up here we go, go**_  
_**Where we stop nobody knows**_

Everyone clapped and cheer while the sensei gripped her hard bound book. "SAKURA YOUR NEXT" she said through gritted teeth. Still Natsume didn't go down stage. Mikan stood there beside him.

_**Fly like a G6**_

_Mikan:**  
Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**_

_Natsume:_  
_**Gimme that Mo-Moet**_  
_**Gimme that Cry-Crystal**_  
_**Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild**_  
_**Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop**_  
_**Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop**_

_**(808) Hell Yeaa**_  
_**Drink it up, drink-drink it up,**_  
_**When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk**_  
_**They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk**_  
_**When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk**_

_Mikan:_  
_**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**_  
_**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard**_  
_**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**_  
_**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**_  
_**Like a G6, Like a G6**_  
_**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**_

_Natsume:_  
_**Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz**_  
_**Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib**_  
_**This is how we live, every single night**_

_**Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly**_

_**(808) Hell Yeaa**_  
_**Drink it up, drink-drink it up,**_  
_**When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk**_  
_**They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk**_  
_**When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk**_

_Mikan:_  
_**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**_  
_**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard**_  
_**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**_  
_**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**_  
_**Like a G6, Like a G6**_  
_**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**_

Mikan and Natsume:  
_**Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up**_  
_**Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up**_  
_**(You can't Touch this)**_  
_**Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up**_  
_**Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up**_  
_**(You can't Touch this)**_  
_**Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up**_  
_**Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up**_

_Mikan:_  
_**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard**_  
_**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard**_  
_**Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6**_  
_**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**_  
_**Like a G6, Like a G6**_  
_**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6**_

The room was full of deafening claps and cheers. The sensei snapped her book into two. The two singers ran away since the fans were chasing them.

In the middle of chase the brunette tripped and slid down the cement bruising her porcelain skin. Natsume carried her bridal style and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"You ok?" Natsume asked concern evident in his voice. There were little tears in her eyes nonetheless she nodded slightly closing her eyes. The lad scowled if those stupid fans would just give up on them she wouldn't have gotten been wounded.

They both ended up in the roof. "Lucky there's a faucet here" Natsume said as he squished excess water out of his handkerchief. He dabbed his handkerchief all over the girl's wounds. The young brunette winced at the slightest touch.

"Mikan hold still it will hurt more if you keep moving" Natsume said.

The brunette's eyes widened "Y-you called m-me M-mikan" she stated.

"That IS your name right?" he asked sarcastically

"Y-yes…b-but you never call me b-by name" She stuttered.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**Dance Class…**_

"Mikan please demonstrate a dance here in front" the sensei suggested. "Hai" she answered weakly. The brunette was pale from not eating and from running.

Mikan started to dance it was good but she was still so very weak. The moment it was the chorus of the song she fainted. Her breathing was unstable and her skin was really pale.

Natsume rushed to her side and carried her bridal style. "Take her to the hospital" the sensei said. "No need to tell me" Natsume said then rushed out of the room.

* * *

_**Time skip…hospital…Mikan's POV…**_

I woke up seeing white, all white. White ceilings, white walls, white sheets and white curtains. I sat up and saw a tray of food.

Chicken curry, Strawberry short-cake and orange juice. I felt myself drool a little. "Go on eat up" a gentle voice said. I looked for the source of the voice and saw a nurse clad in her uniform.

"What happened to me?" I asked as I stuffed my mouth with curry.

"You fainted because you were tired and uhm hungry" the nurse stated clutching the hem of her skirt.

Mikan nodded and continued eating.

"You can come out after you eat" she assured me. I merely nodded again.

The nurse came out and left her be.

_**Sakura tree…**_

I climbed up a Sakura tree and slept at the branches.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I wonder how Mikan is I am so worried sick about her. I wish I let her eat before we even ran away. But right now I'm feeling so sleepy after the run and not eating.

I love Sakura Trees so peaceful, beautiful and has a pleasant smell. I plopped down leaning on it's trunk.

"I wish Polka was in my arms right now…I could sure use someone to tease or maybe so I could look if she's alright" I said

* * *

_**Normal POV…**_

The brunette dropped from the branch and landed on the raven haired lad. Their eyes widened. "Is it me or is just raining Polkas?" he yelled to no one.

Mikan laughed out loud.

* * *

**Like it Hate it I DONT CARE :) i write what i like :D **

**Anyways how was it? :D **

**Please Review (anon or not) **

**LOVE YOU ALL :D **


	6. Imported Make up

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Hotaru opened her eyes by the sudden weight on her free hand. Her purple eyes travelled to the side and saw a brunette smiling at her "Your finally awake" the brunette spoke. The girl smiled "why wouldn't I wake up? BA-KA" Hotaru said in a teasing tone.

"Neh I thought you already stopped calling me that" Mikan pouted "you only feel" Hotaru said with a smirk. "you only feel" Mikan copied with a small annoying accent "I don't sound like that" the raven haired girl said while rolling her eyes.

"When am I gonna get out of this hell hole?" Hotaru asked a pissed expressions pasted on her face. "Later at lunch" Mikan smile gently. "Tsk you know you look gay when you smile" Hotaru complained.

She always gets turned off whenever Mikan acts, dresses or smiles girly. Low perhaps?

"I actually am a girl so it doesn't count so BLEH!" the brunette said playfully sticking her tongue out. "Honestly I don't have any idea why I chose you" Hotaru said. Mikan put on her cute 'pouting face' "really Hotaru you really mean that?" she asked.

_No not that fucking pouting face _Hotaru thought. "I am not falling for that again" _It's so cute I just want to kiss you._

"Damn didn't work" MIkan said with an annoyed expression. She recalled what happens every time she does that face. Hotaru makes the first move and kisses her straight on the lips.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the raven haired girl's pursed lips. "You want a kiss?" MIkan asked with a little demon smirk. Hotaru blushed beet red and turned her head away "N-no" she stuttered. The brunette's smirk grew wider.

_IDEA!_ Our favourite brunette thought . She sneakily slipped her head right behind the raven haired lass' head. Mikan poked Hotaru.

Hotaru faced her and…

_SMACK!_

Their lips met. They both blushed nonetheless closed their eyes. It was sweet and soft. Both of girl's didn't notice crimson eyes filled with unknown emotions.

* * *

_**LUNCH…**_

Hotaru and Mikan walked in the cafeteria hand in hand. As soon as the door opened everyone stared at their intertwined hands and rolled their eyes. Boys began to drool even though they knew that Mikan was Bi and Hotaru has locked her eyes on Mikan.

As soon as they had their food they seated on a random table near the window.

MIkan was eating fried chicken and rice, corn and carrots and for dessert a small slice of strawberry cake. Hotaru was eating crab and rice, mashed potato and for dessert coffee cake.

Pretty soon the cafeteria exploded with shrieks of fan girls. The two girls looked at the door and saw Natsume and Ruka with a troubled expression. Mikan chuckled lightly as she saw Natsume throw a micro-smile at her. Luckily Hotaru didn't notice this.

Natsume and Ruka ate at the same table as the two girls. Natsume beside Mikan and Ruka beside Hotaru.

Natsume was eating the exact same thing as MIkan. Ruka was eating Beef with Broccoli and rice, mashed potato and for dessert an apple.

"Hmm we have the same meal that's…" Mikan was cut off "weird" Natsume said "I was going to say cool but oh well if you say so then" Mikan smiled. "I'm glad you're well Imai" RUka said with a soft smile that would make any girl sing in joy.

"Thanks" Hotaru replied curtly. Ultimately she could feel her heart flutter at the sudden flash of blue orbs. Mikan saw a sudden spark in Hotaru's eyes but decided not to cause any ruckus.

Natsume took a sip of his milk shake "Neh Natsume that's mine" MIkan whined "Baka… you've been drinking mine the whole time your milk shake hasn't even been touched" Natsume pointed out. True enough a milk shake was at her left side untouched. "Sorry Natsume I'm used to the right" Mikan said rubbing the back of her head. "Whatever polka" he said taking a bite from his cake.

Ruka and Hotaru smirked. "You know what that means?" Hotaru said "An indirect kiss" Ruka continued. MIkan and Natsume unintentionally looked at each other blushed then looked away. Ruka chuckled lightly while Hotaru stabbed her fork on a poor innocent cooked crab.

"Natsume what's our next class?" Mikan asked taking a bite from her cake "Hmm…Phys. Ed." He answered. Mikan punched the air " I have been waiting for that subject" she said enthusiastically, but her expression completely changed when she caught sight of Hotaru again.

"Hotaru will you be sitting this one out?" Mikan asked "mmm yeah probably" the raven haired girl said staring at her dessert. The brunette rolled her eyes at her own gf's response. "Haven't you been getting fat from the hospital bed?" Mikan teased "shut up!" she screamed softly.

Ruka chuckled lightly while Natsume smirked in amusement. "mmm hmm your not as slim as I remember" Mikan said cupping her own chin "Grrrr don't worry I'll lose these 'fats' in Phys. Ed" Hotaru said suddenly. Mikan smirked.

"Oh God I fell for it again" Hotaru hissed.

"So Natsume what we gonna do?" Mikan said in a childish way. Natsume rolled his eyes "Dodge ball" Mikan had a big smile "OMG I love that" she exclaimed. "Wow first time I heard a girl said that" Natsume said a bit surprised "I am no ordinary girl" Mikan said with a smile.

* * *

_**Physical Ed.**_

There were two teams red and blue.

Team red: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Akiko, Sumire

Team blue: Ruka, Mochu, Koko, Luna, Hiro,

"Sakura you're going down" she challenged gripping the ball in her hands. Mikan rolled her eyes and continued explaining to Natsume some strategies in the game let's just say special moves.

"start" the teacher bellowed and ran to the faculty to accomplish some paper works.

Mikan was talking to Hotaru with Natsume beside her. Luna had a dirty look and threw her ball right at her head. "Mikan move 69" Natsume said. The brunette being alert stepped on his clasped hands and back flipped dodging Luna's attack.

Everyone was wide eyed. While a triumphant smirk was on Mikan's and Natsume's face. Luna clenched her fists "SAKURA!" she shrieked.

Pretty soon the game began.

The number of people lessened and lessened until it leads to…

Luna, Ruka, Mikan and Natsume.

This was a serious game if the team didn't pass it will result to a month of labour. So it's like duel to the death. (exag.)

_**1 hour later…**_

Mikan launched the ball straight to Luna's face. The blonde haired girl reacted quickly and ducked hitting the wall.

"Mikan you look tired" Natsume pointed out. Mikan shook her head "N-no I'm not" Mikan said then smiled a tired smile.

Her shirt and hair was wet and her arms are going limp from all the stunts she did. Her knees are half way on locking in other words yes she over did herself. All throughout the game she has been the one attacking and been trying to save anyone.

"Mikan why are you over doing yourself?" Natsume asked while dodging the Ruka's attack. Mikan ducked "Fine I'll tell you but don't tell anyone".

* * *

***Flashback* Before Phys. Ed.**

_Mikan stopped in her tracks. "Neh Hotaru go on without me I forgot my water and towel" the brunette said then ran off without hearing her friend's reply._

_*10 MINUTES LATER*_

_A brunette was running in the halls. "Damn I'm gonna be late" she complained. Mikan entered the girl's locker room and changed to the proper uniform. The girl picked up her things and ran for the door that is until a perfectly manicured hand stopped her._

"_Koizumi." Mikan sneered_

"_Sakura" Luna said in a seductive voice _

"_What the fuck do you want?" the brunette demanded_

"_Since you're a daring person…why don't we make a bet?" Luna smirked_

"_Ok then let me hear it" Mikan said in a daring way. The blonde's smirk grew wider._

"_If I win in dodge ball I will have you for a month" Luna said. _

"_And if I win I get to shave your head" Mikan said without thinking._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"So Natsume we just have to win" she said hitting Ruka on the arm. "NO!" Luna screamed. She dug her fingernails into the poor rubber ball.

An idea formed in Luna's twisted mind. Her hands gripped the making sure it wont slip and in a swift motion she faked to throw the ball.

Mikan in instinct did a back flip. Natsume's eyes widened "A fake?" they said in unison. Luna smirked and threw the ball.

The brunette didn't very quickly and landed head first on the ground. "Mikan!" Hotaru yelled. Worry was evident in her voice. Natsume clenched his fist and gave Luna his meanest glare. The blonde cowered a little nonetheless got over it.

_What does he see in this stupid lesbian? _Luna screamed in her mind.

Mikan got up "I'm ok" she assured everybody with her smile.

_**Mikan's POV**_

Oh fuck a fake.

There and then I landed head first on the ground I didn't feel it for a second but I felt my whole body vibrate. I touched my head. Hmm a large bump no big deal. I stood up or at least tried. I felt heavy it's like I cant carry my own body weight anymore.

I saw Natsume's and Hotaru's worried eyes no I cant bare people worrying for me no not anymore I'm done with worry.

"I'm okay" I said and sealed it with a semi-true smile. I saw Hotaru breathe out the breath she held. I even saw Natsume giving me the you-cant-fool-me look. I just twitched and laughed nervously.

I noticed the ball right beside me. "WHAT I MISSED WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Luna screamed. She kept on ranting and ranting non-stop. I grabbed the ball walked up to her. "Luna I have a very special make-up I want to give you its imported" I said.

Her eyes twinkled. "what's it called?" she asked "It's called" I threw the ball out her face "you're out".

I grabbed my water and walked out of the gym leaving Luna dumbfounded.

* * *

_**Next Morning…**_

The classroom exploded with laughter.

Luna walked in with an extremely shiny head.

Mikan laughed her head off. "Ouch" she whined "Hold still!" Natsume ordered. He was currently holding the ice pack down her huge bump. "Hmph fine" Mikan pouted crossing her arms.

* * *

SorrY! I havent been updating recently :/ its cause i've been so caught up with some things :) i'll try to update...if i dont get writer's block /3

Hope you enjoyed it! :P

oh and some of the next chapters will get dramatic ;;)


	7. Retarded Smile

**MY NEW CHAPTER FINALLY DOOONE! xD **

**Warning: this chapter will contain out of character characters ;) gets?**

* * *

Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka sat in silence doing their own thing. But wait… SILENCE?

There was no brunette beside Natsume the one person that would cause noise between all of them.

"EH? Mikan isn't here today?" Ruka wondered. Natsume took a peek under his manga and sure enough his favourite brunette wasn't there "Probably just late" Natsume stated. "No she's sick" Hotaru answered stoically. "And why aren't you with her?" the raven haired lad questioned.

"First I don't want to get sick, Second she acts retarded when she's sick and Third I don't want to skip and be dumb" the lass stated flipping the pages of her book. "wow those are SUCH good reasons" he said sarcastically.

Ruka softly pounded his fist on his open palm. "I know lets visit and take care of her she might feel better!" he said enthusiastically "Fine" Hotaru agreed. The blonde stared at the kuro-neko. Red clashed with blue "And why should I come?" Natsume questioned.

"Hyuuga we all know you care for that chic" Hotaru said Natsume snorted and continued 'reading' his manga. "I take your silence as a yes. no more questions" Ruka said.

* * *

_**AFTER CLASSES…**_

They were currently in front of Mikan's door. Hotaru rang the door bell and tried to maintain her composure.

_Click…_

There stood in front of them a messed up brunette.

She was wearing petite white night gown with a white blanket wrapped around her body. Her brown locks was left messy. Mikan's face was pink from her own body temp.

"Polka you look like a mess" Natsume stated. "Wow thanks for stating the obvious" she coughed. Ruka literally swept her off her feet. "Hey! What are you doing?" she questioned a bit surprised at the sudden movement "You're sick you need to rest" he said as he gently laid her on her bed.

At the background Hotaru kept silent as she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

"seriously guys what are you doing here?" MIkan questioned. "Isnt it obvious BAKA we're here to take care of you" Hotaru answered stoically. Mikan rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock" came the brunette's smart reply.

The raven haired lass disappeared into another room and came back with a tub of ice cold water with a towel soaked in it. She kneeled next to Mikan's bed and squeezed the excess water out from the towel and put it on top of the brunette's forehead.

"that feels good" Mikan moaned "THAT sounds wrong" Natsume stated thinking random thoughts. What Natsume said started to sink in Mikan's brain. Her once rosy colored cheeks became tomato like. "Natsume you perverted bastard" the brown eyed girl said under her breath. The raven haired lad smirked at her predictable words.

"Natsume you cook her dinner me and Ruka will buy something at the stores" Hotaru said while exiting the room dragging the poor blonde away.

_**Natsume's POV**_

Poor kid being dragged by the killing machine Imai.

Mikan and I were wrapped in an awkward silence. I knew I wanted to tease her at least say something but whenever I open my mouth words escaped me. I found myself staring at her. She looked like she was an emo chic she just sat there staring at her lap with a distant look

Her head rotated to my direction so fast I think I heard her neck crack. "What are you looking at hyuuga?" she asked. She shifted uncomfortably on her bed and gave me an uneasy glance.

She looked cu- I mean ugly. Her skin was a little sweaty because of her body temperature, her hair is a wreck because I figured she just woke up when we knocked and looking at her makes ME feel hot. No not the physical appearance way.

"God. You're a wreck" I said. She rolled her hazel eyes at me "thanks captain obvious" she said. I grabbed my handkerchief and dipped it in the tub of water near my feet and squeezed the excess water.

My hand made its way to her face and cleaned it. "What the!" Mikan spat. "your face is … dirty" I reasoned as I pinched her nose.

Mikan scrunched up her nose. THAT IS CU- I meant so ugly psssh.

"Natsume stop!" she demanded. I chuckled in a teasing manner and let go. Mikan held her nose like I took it away and brought it back on her face.

"when is your moody stage gonna kick in" I asked. She shot me a weird stare "Hmm probably in 2 hours" she answered. I looked at the clock beside her bed.

5:00 pm

_**NORMAL POV….**_

"God I skipped dinner" Natsume heard Mikan whisper as she held her stomach "You have dinner at 5? No wonder your fat" He teased, but ironically the brunette is physically fit due to her training and such. Mikan pouted and played with the hem of her night gown.

"Well I better cook dinner before you starve to death" Natsume said rising from his seat. Mikan looked at him sceptically "why too gorgeous for you to look away?" he teased "NO! you bastard its just that… you cook?" Mikan said.

The raven haired lad rolled his eyes "No shit sherlock that's why I didnt survive hunger" he said in a sarcastic manner "I thought RUka cooked all of your meals" she said with a dazed expression. "God I swear you are so stupid sometimes" Natsume said and stormed off into the kitchen.

Mikan giggled softly when she saw no sign of him anywhere near her.

"Ah Hyuuga I swear you remind me of someone"

* * *

_**Hotaru and Ruka…**_

"IMAI! What the heck? What are we going to do?" Ruka complained trying to keep up with the lass' fast pace.

Ruka bumped into her back almost tripping on himself. "it's gonna be Me and Mikan's monthsary and I don't what to get" she said in a panicky voice "When is it?" Ruka asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Err 14 Monday next week" Hotaru said. they resumed walking. "Say…Hotaru did you ever think of being um straight?" Ruka said. Hotaru's jaw tightened it seems like she didn't want to speak of it. "Come on Hotaru tell me" the bonde boy urged.

Hotaru let out and exasperated sigh and sat on a bench with Ruka sitting beside her. "You know why I don't want to become straight?" Hotaru said

"why"

Hotaru closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Me and Mikan were best friends for like … forever and whenever I have a crush on a guy MIkan would always get them unintentionally. The guys always used me and played with my feelings to get close to Mikan I got tired of being used. I confronted MIkan one day I almost beat her senseless if it weren't for my crush" at the moment her look was distant enough for anyone to wonder.

_**Ruka's POV**_

Why the fuck would anyone use this poor girl to think she suffered that every single day of her life. I felt my fists clenched. So this is all about traumatic experience huh?

I looked at the girl beside me and you know what I saw? I just saw a confused and lonely girl with her heart mended by her only best friend. I don't know why but I felt the sudden urge to protect this girl I wanted to hug her and never let her go until her scars heal.

What am I thinking…

* * *

_**With Mikan and Natsume…after 2 hours…**_

There a lad stood cutting vegetables with his large steel blade. A brunette slowly crept behind him and poked his back.

The lad known as Natsume dropped his blade and ignited fire in his palm, his free hand grabbed the "poker's" neck. "Natsume!" the brunette chided. In an instant the fire vanished and his hand rested on her shoulder. "What the fuck Mikan you scared the crap out of me" Natsume scolded.

The brunette just kept smiling like a retard. Natsume twitched "M-mikan?" he slowly backed off.

Mikan jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "NATSUME!" she yelled excitedly "I LOVE YOU" she kissed his nose. Natsume froze _what the fuck s with this idiot _he thought. And then it hit him. He looked at the clock **2 HOURS ALREADY PASSED. **"Fuck it's your retarded stage" he swore.

Mikan's smile grew wider by the second if it's even possible.

Natsume pushed her on top of her blanket/comforter (no dirty thoughts please). He rolled her in a blanket and tied her with a rope nice and tight. She bounced up and down "HOW IS THAT EVEN HUMANLY POSSIBLE?" Natsume yelled to absolutely no one.

He stormed back in the kitchen and finished the food which was one vegetable away.

_**After 10 minutes…**_

The food was completely set up on the table.

Natsume went inside the bedroom. To his horror the bed sheets were sprawled on the floor. _My God I feel like I'm in a fucking horror movie _he thought. The hairs on the back of his neck stood. He looked up and saw a brunette with a retarded smile looking down on him.

"Oh shit" he swore.

"NATSUMEEEEEE!" she screamed then jumped down on him.

_Thump…_

Natsume looked at the door and saw Ruka and Hotaru wide eyed staring at them.

_**Natsume's POV…**_

I tasted a familiar irony liquid from my mouth. My gums were bleeding what the hell? I wonder why.

_THUMP…_

I looked at the door. Shit. I saw Ruka and Hotaru completely shocked. Its not like they never saw a girl on top of a guy.

I looked at our position. Now I know why my gums are bleeding!

_Me and Mikan accidentally tooth kissed…_

I stared at her shining hazel orbs. I couldn't help but feel enchanted by them I was completely pulled in by her eyes it was just so beautiful.

My tongue unconsciously slipped in her mouth. I closed my eyes. She tasted like strawberries.

_**Normal POV…**_

Something inside Hotaru snapped. She grabbed Mikan's shoulder and threw her on the soft carpeted floor. "what the hell Mikan!" she snapped at her. The brunette shook her head and stared at her keeping her retarded smile in place.

In the background Ruka picked up the small box carefully.

Mikan positioned herself getting ready to pounce on Hotaru. Apparently based on experience Hotaru knew this position and is impossible to evade by walking. She started position herself too. _Wait almost almost-_

Mikan pounced.

_THERE! _Hotaru yelled in her head.

The raven haired lass cartwheeled her way in front of Ruka. Natsume by shock pushed Mikan to Hotaru _Great _she thought. The brunette bumped into Ruka making him kneel on one knee.

The raven haired lad picked up the red box from the floor, curiosity overwhelmed him. "NO!" Hotaru yelled as she 'tried' to run and get the box but instead she tripped and managed to regain her balance in front of Ruka with her hands lying on top of her chest.

Mikan looked at the box on Natsume's hands. Her hazel eyes flashed with excitement and curiosity. The brunette pounced on the poor boy. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he kept yelling they spun like a tornado. Mikan was trying to bring him down while Natsume trying hard to keep his balance.

"Ruka! Head up" he managed to yell. He threw the box at his direction. RUka stretched his arm and caught it.

Natsume lost balance and landed with Mikan on the bed.

_**THEIR AWKWARD POSITIONS…**_

Natsume was on top of Mikan. Her legs in between his, her arms around his neck and finally their lips no gap whatsoever.

Ruka kneeled on one knee in front of Hotaru. The lass stood there with wide eyes and her hand resting upon her chest. On coincidence the small box was in his grip as if he was proposing.

_CLICK…_

The door opened revealing an obviously shocked Narumi. "OH MY!" he exclaimed with a red face.

The four teens stared at each other then back to Narumi. They all blushed seven shades of red "THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" they all yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Do you like it? xD**

**Sorry if i havent been updating like i did before BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST ^_^ **


	8. Authors note

Raven here!

I'm sorry if I haven't updated in like..forever? well I am just so sorry, I've been busy with school and stuff but I promise I'll update soon! don't worry. Please review if you want me to continue this.

Lots of love,

Raven


	9. Maybe just a little

_**Raven here. After centuries of not updating I have finally accomplished this! oh yeah uhuh you know what is. anyways hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

The class settled down waiting for further news about the play they were about to portray. "Well my little kiddies! I will now write on the board who shall be who" Narumi announced a smile plastered on his face.

_Romeo: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Juliet: Mikan Sakura_

_Fairy King: Ruka Nogi_

_Fairy Queen: Hotaru Imai_

_*others will be fairies, elves, flowers or trees*_

Mikan and Hotaru both groaned. "Why?" the brunette asked to no one in particular with her face looking like she was suffering. Natsume placed his lips on her right ear "I bet you'd make an excellent Juliet, Mikan." he whispered licking her ear "ah!" she squeaked covering her right ear.

Mikan's face was P R I C E L E S S, she was blushing like a tomato, you could practically see steam coming from her ears "d-don't do t-that" she stuttered, seeing her so vulnerable made Natsume a little giddy? He poked her and mouthed _vulnerable _Mikan stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

_'Jerk, playing with my feelings like this, making me blush, giving me butterflies, TSK' _Mikan thought as she pulled on her hair _HOTARU IS THE ONE YOU LOVE! STICK TO ONE MIKAN, STICK TO ONE _she repeated like a mantra in her mind. "You better stop pulling you hair or else the next thing you know; you're already bald and ugly!" Natsume teased with a smirk, the brunette looked up briefly, glared at Natsume, crossed her arms, and pouted.

* * *

_DRAMA CLASS…_

"Okay now MIkan! Say your lines PROPERLY THIS TIME" her mentor told her for the umpteenth time "Yes Miss…" she hissed quietly. Even though it was not obvious, Mikan has stage fright. She just won't show it because it was a sign of vulnerability.

Mikan: _O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?__  
__Deny thy father and refuse thy name; __  
__Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love__  
__And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

Natsume:

_[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

Mikan:

_Tis but thy name that is my enemy: __  
__Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.__  
__What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, __  
__nor arm nor face, nor any other part__  
__Belonging to a man. O is some other name!__  
__What's in a name? That which we call a rose__  
__By any other word would smell as sweet; __  
__So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,__  
__Retain that dear perfection which he owes__  
__Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, __  
__and for thy name, which is no part of thee, __  
__Take all myself._

The whole theatre was silent after she finished her last line, then in one by one they all started to clap. And in a few seconds the whole theatre was full of claps and praises to Mikan and Natsume for their performance. "FINALLY! You guys did a wonderful job, keep it up." The teacher said while clapping. At this, Natsume sighed in relief. Because if it continued any longer he was sure his neck would break from looking up.

"Okay! Lunch time! Don't change clothes anymore" the teacher announced studying the scripts and finally disappearing back stage.

Let us shed light on their costumes.

Mikan was wearing a white off-shoulder dress that flowed until the floor, making her feet invisible. Her brunette locks grew longer it was cascading below her shoulders. (In short she looks like an angel)

Natsume was…well wearing black jeans with plain white shirt, they were planning on not making this a little too classical

Ruka was wearing all black, his face was caked up with mixtures of white, green and black make up, and he held a staff taller than him

Hotaru was wearing a gown covered with sparkles; her face looked like a unicorn puked a rainbow on her. She also held a staff taller than her, though it looked like a unicorn pooped rainbow sparkles on it.

_Cafeteria…_

All the boys were staring at Mikan. As I said she looked like an angel. Both Natsume and Hotaru were shooting glares to all the boys making them cower in fear or even run away. Mikan being Mikan, all the hungry and lustful stares the boys were giving her came unnoticed.

"So Hotaru, was I good at practice?" the brunette asked "No" Hotaru answered, truth be told she was just jealous that she became Juliet and that she didn't like her Romeo.

"Oh? Well okay then." Mikan said with a sad tone since she thought Hotaru might have been atleast, even A BIT impressed, since she was doing this all for Hotaru, all the emotion is for Hotaru.

Natsume softly patted the brunette's head careful not to mess up her hair "I think you did great" he said with a micro smile, but it did not come unnoticed by Mikan _OMG he smiled! He should smile more often _she thought smiling back "thanks" she muttered.

The raven haired girl sulked in the background, angrily sipping water and stabbing her lunch. Meanwhile in the corner of their lunch table a young blonde was cramming "um uh! Titania..Oberon….ugh!" all eyes darted to him. "Bro, you alright?" Natsume asked stoically (a/n way to show the love) "cra- (highlighted a line) –mming" he said obviously too busy.

"When's the play again?" Mikan asked "TODAY IS MONDAY SO- (scribbles on script) WEDNESDAY!" Ruka answered before Hotaru could even open her mouth _self-control Imai SELF- CONTROL _Hotaru thought

"OHMEEGOSH! Mikan look at Taylor Lautner's abs" 3 girls crowded Mikan and showed her a magazine, the brunette stared at the magazine in front of her and true enough she was looking at his abs

"um uh….how…attractive" she muttered "ATTRACTIVE? He's so damn HOT!" one girl yelled "um...alright?" the brunette said "hmph" the trio finally walked away with their magazine.

* * *

_**Practice…**_

**Ruka: **

Do you amend it then. It lies in you. Why should Titania cross her Oberon? I do beg a little changeling boy, To be my henchman

**Hotaru:**

Set your heart at rest. The fairyland buys not the child of me His mother was votaress of my order, And in the spiced Indian air by night Full often hath she gossiped by my side And sat with me on Neptune's yellow sands, Marking th' embarked traders on flood, When we have laughed to see the sails conceive And grow big-bullied with the wanton wind; Which she, with pretty and with swimming gait Following-her womb then rich with my young squire- Would imitate, and sail upon the land To fetch me trifles and return again As from a voyage, rich with merchandise But she, being mortal, of that boy did die. And for her sake di I rear up her boy And for her sake I will not part with him

**Ruka:**

How long within this wood intend you stay?

**Hotaru:**

Perchance till after Theseus' wedding day. If you still patiently dance in our round And see our moonlight revels, go with us If not, shun me, and I will spare your haunts

**Ruka:**

GIVE ME THAT BOY AND I WILL COME WITH THEE!

**Hotaru:**

Not for thy Fairy kingdom. -Fairies, away! We shall chide downright, if I longer stay

"Good good!" Their mentor said as the whole theatre clapped for the two young leads. Hotaru held out her hand to Ruka, the blonde shook it "good job" they said in unison a micro smile in place. Mikan sulked silently _I didn't even hold her hand ONCE in this damned day _the brunette thought.

Suddenly hand rested on top of her soft one, her eyes darted to the hand and then to the owner, it was Natsume. She raised an elegant brow "yes?" she asked "nothing" he muttered. Mikan blushed, but hid it well behind her bangs _okay what am I feeling _she thought.

_**At the Sakura Tree…Mikan and Natsume…**_

"Kuro-neko Shiro-neko you have a mission" a man in all black announced "whatever…nii-san" Mikan said with the shooing gestures "don't you 'shoo' me you brat AND call me Persona" he said stoically throwing her clothes and a brown envelope at her

"hmph rude!" she said, nonetheless opening the envelope "you want us to- and he's gone" she said while looking at the spot where he used to stand "still cannot believe he's your brother" Natsume said finally coming alive "me either" she answered her once calm face becoming stern

"so what are we going to do?" Natsume asked "we need to steal a diary" she answered "well come on now get dressed" he ushered going behind the trees while Mikan hid behind the bushes.

Mikan was wearing white cargos, plain white shirt, a white cat mask with blood scattered on it and NO it was not fake blood. Natsume was wearing black cargos, black shirt and a black cat mask.

They shook each other's hand and muttered "good luck" before running to the location of this 'diary'.

Thud thud thud thud thud.

Mikan perched on the tree branch hiding behind the leaves.

'_ugh…guards, Natsume…stay low' _she thought to Natsume

'_don't tell me what to do' _Natsume thought

'_oohh grumpy little kitten' _Mikan teased.

The brunette jumped. Stabbed, kicked, punch and burned almost all the guards.

THUD

She looked behind her to see Natsume and an unconscious guard _'thanks'_ she thought _'whatever' _he thought. They continued to their destination until they saw a normal building WELL it would be normal if it wasn't built in the middle of nowhere. Slowly but surely they both entered the vast building.

Natsume signalled Mikan the famous i-go-there-and-you-go-here signal. The brunette nodded.

_Natsume's POV_

Ugh Polka bossing me around is not good actually it gets me pissed I don't even know how or why I control my anger. Well basically I am currently running in this stupid building burning and stabbing some dumb guards. Oh damn a blood stain on my shoe.

I hope Mi-Polka's alright; she kind of grew on me. The thing that attracts me to her is her obliviousness, all of those guys are sending (stabbing a guard) her some hungry stares I don't even know why I feel jealous, but I do and it's confusing.

Ugh annoying guards getting in my way "burn in hell" I hissed kicking another one to the ground. As I run I came to a dead stop facing a vault. I burned a hole, kicked it and then jumped in. I looked left and right.

_Mikan's POV_

I looked at the pedestal in the middle of the room, there placed on top was a notebook surely it was the diary Persona was talking about. As I was about to grab it "thank you for falling to my trap"

Then all went black.

_Natsume's POV_

I finally have the diary! Now the one thing I have to find Mik-

I stopped dead in my tracks; it took me a moment to process what I was seeing. There stood a man holding a weak and wounded Mikan by the collar "give me the diary if you don't want her to get hurt" he threatened NOBODY THREATENS NATSUME FUCKING HYUUGA.

I smirked and burned him; careful enough to avoid Mikan, he screamed and dropped Mikan luckily I was quick enough to catch her. I winked at him, secured the diary in my pocket and ran away back to the academy.

"Persona!" I yelled

"You called?" he said in a sweet voice. It sickens me to no end. I threw the diary at him, I did not know if he caught it because all I wanted to do right now is to get in my room and heal her wounds.

Stupid door got in my way so…I kicked it.

_Normal POV_

Natsume gently ripped her shirt, oh don't you worry Mikan was wearing a red tank top underneath much to his disappointment. He cleaned her cuts and bruises with his Healing stone (?) that Mikan stole from a random person from their last mission.

"Damned idiot almost getting herself killed" he muttered finally healing her last bruise "can I not get hurt for once?" she asked dryly, his eyes widened a bit "no" he muttered lying down beside her.

Silence…

"Natsume?"

"yeah?"

"may I cuddle with you?"

"why"

"because I might have another nightmare and it kind of makes me feel safe that someone can protect me"

"cheesy"

"please?"

"alright fine"

She hugged the raven haired lad and buried her face in his chest "thank you". Natsume micro smile and pulled her even closer, hugging her waist like she was going to disappear at any given moment.

_Mikan's POV_

_Could it be possible that I'm crushing on Hyuuga? Oh no way. Um maybe a little? Oh shit fucking grrr! Stick to one Mikan…but I am, can't I just be maybe attracted? No? hey the tiny voice in my head DOES NOT boss me around I boss me around alright?_

_Well… I have to admit I have some weird attraction to him…_

_Maybe a little…_

_Okay yeah maybe I have a crush on him_

…_just a tiny crush._

* * *

_**Well? did you like it? OMG thanks please leave a review then, I would really REALLY appreciate it. Oh and if you don't like it I shall haunt you in your sleep :) RAVEN OUT.  
**_


End file.
